


От этого не умирают

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От этого не умирают,<br/>значит, мы живем дальше,<br/>убитые<br/>не насмерть</p>
            </blockquote>





	От этого не умирают

Кожа под их руками крошилась, как сухая глина — легчайшее прикосновение, и он рассыпался на тысячи осколков. Но прикосновения не были легки, они давили, сокрушали его, так, что за секунду Рейнир переставал ощущать себя. Но и эти секунды длились невыносимо долго. Края трещин горели особенно сильно, так, что даже проснувшись он чувствовал это фантомное ощущение, как будто от свежего ожога. Давно в детстве он случайно дотронулся ногой до раскаленной решетки камина, так, что болело еще несколько месяцев, а шрам остался на всю жизнь. Рейнир боялся смотреть в зеркало, но когда все-таки решился, не увидел на своем лице ничего необычного. 

Но то ощущение было ничем по сравнению с той болью, когда эти существа начали раздирать его на части. Он не мог назвать их призраками или духами. Духи — это те, кто были дома, тихие, едва видимые тени, призраки же — пугающие, но не причиняющие фактического вреда сущности, но никак не эти темные плотные существа с черепами вместо лиц, с распахнутыми в беззвучном крике ненависти ртами, с ужасными потусторонними точками голубого света в глубине глазниц. Они были вполне осязаемы, по крайней мере, во снах. Эти существа выдирали из него куски мяса с противным чавкающим звуком, сразу же отбрасывая их в сторону, будто единственная их цель — узнать, что у Рейнира внутри, добраться до самой его сущности.   
Вначале они старались лишь уничтожить его, и это было гораздо легче, чем сейчас, когда эти существа, кажется, прониклись исследовательским интересом. Самый простой выход был — это проснуться от боли. Иногда так и случалось, тогда Рейнир благодарил всех богов и до утра лежал, глядя в потолок и слушая сонное дыхание живых, нормальных людей. Но происходило это редко, чаще существа удерживали его на краю жизни, на краю сна и сознания, так, что Рейнир окончательно переставал понимать, спит ли он, или та жизнь, которую он считал реальной, всего лишь сон, который видится ему, когда он все-таки отключается без сил. 

Днем эти сны казались чем-то далеким и нереальным, наверное, только поэтому и удавалось их пережить. Днем он был окружен друзьями, котенок тоже не проявлял никакой обеспокоенности, кроме тех случаев, когда к ним приближались тролли, а ведь кошки должны чувствовать подобное, так ведь?  
А ведь впервые он увидел их в развалинах больницы и потом в заброшенном форте. Они тянули к живым свои руки и были настроены явно не благодушно. Тогда никто ему не поверил, а Лалли, единственный человек, который мог подтвердить его слова, отсыпался в КоТанке. Больше Рейнир этих существ в реальности не видел. Днем чаще всего было солнечно и морозно, и времени думать о ночных кошмарах не находилось.   
Только иногда Рейнир натыкался на внимательный, потусторонний взгляд Лалли, и ему становилось не по себе, как будто тени в углах становились немного плотнее. Лалли — единственный человек, с которым можно было бы поговорить на эту тему, и, по иронии, единственный кто его совершенно не понимал. Просить Туури было неловко, да он и сам не знал что сказать. «По ночам меня мучают жуткие тени», — звучало глупо, и Рейнир изо всех сил не думал о ночи, чтобы хотя бы день оставить себе. 

А они все приходили и все так же искали в нем что-то, раскрывали ребра, внимательно и аккуратно прикасаясь к легким, иногда протыкая их тонкими острыми когтями, так, что Рейнир заходился хрипом, пытаясь вдохнуть. И чем сильнее он старался протолкнуть в легкие хоть немного воздуха, тем сильнее они сжимались, становясь похожи на две маленькие сморщенные тряпочки. Это было так странно. Он одновременно задыхался от нехватки воздуха и видел себя сверху, но боль от этого не была менее мучительной. В голове панически металась только одна мысль: «Это не может быть реальностью, в реальности я бы давно умер».  
И только пес, его неизменный спутник, кажется, самый разумный в этих снах, говорил что-то в самый последний миг. Иногда Рейниру удавалось расслышать его слова, иногда они были даже не совсем бессмысленными, но чаще всего это походило на глухой тоскливый вой.   
Он не знал,что он должен был запомнить или понять, он знал только то, что было невероятно, нереально больно, и то, что он хотел прекратить это навсегда.   
Или он сидел, запрокинув голову к небу, пытаясь увидеть хотя бы самую маленькую звезду, почему-то это казалось очень важным, но сквозь плотный туман не было видно ничего. А кровь текла и текла горячими ручейками из глубоких разрезов на его лице, собираясь в более крупные у ключиц, как горные ручьи по весне, за которыми он наблюдал, когда пас овец.   
Видимо,, порезы, были не только на лице. Рейнир скосил глаза вниз: вся его одежда пропиталась кровью. Он хотел закричать, чтобы хоть на секунду раствориться в крике, но одна из теней приблизилась и молниеносно перерезала ему горло. Это было странное ощущение, хотя, казалось, Рейнир ко всему привык. Все это произошло за несколько секунд, но время для него настолько растянулось, что он ощущал, как медленно расходятся хрящи его гортани под пальцами тени, как кровь течет горячей волной. Он несколько раз беспомощно открыл рот, пытаясь хоть прохрипеть что-нибудь, даже не понимая зачем. Громко затявкал пес, и в его голосе слышалось только одно: он предвещал смерть. Рейнир ждал этого практически с предвкушением.  
Он очнулся от солнечного луча, светившего ему в глаза.

Они снова крошили его лицо, как старую мозаику, Рейнир быстро узнал это ощущение. Кажется, он мог бы сложить все кусочки на место, настолько запомнился ему этот узор. Рейнир закрыл глаза, терпеливо ожидая конца, но что-то пошло не так. Раскаленная рука тени исчезла с легким шорохом, как будто птичьего крыла. Вместо этого он ощутил две прохладные ладони, поддерживающие его лицо, словно в попытке удержать рассыпающиеся кусочки мозаики вместе.   
Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел Лалли. Тот, как обычно, внимательно смотрел, и под его взглядом Рейниру впервые стало легче. В этом раскаленном аду прохладный, спокойный взгляд был единственным избавлением. Лалли осторожно отнял руки от лица Рейнира и вложил в его ладони маленький нож, серебристый и прохладный, такой же неуместный в этом месте, как и сам Лалли.   
— Прости, я не могу тебе помочь. Только ты сам можешь победить своих монстров. — Он медленно исчезал, растворялся в тумане, но нож в руках Рейнира оставался таким же тяжелым и реальным.  
Пес, кажется, завыл с новыми силами, но теперь в его голосе слышалось предвкушение.

Впервые за несколько месяцев Рейнир проснулся с улыбкой на лице.


End file.
